epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Scrapped PvAs - Epic Rap Battles: Ponies vs Anything
As you know, I own a rap battle series called Epic Rap Battles: Ponies vs Anything that originated on the wiki but soon became a YT series which produced five battles. Unfortunately due to having to work on CMRB + laziness and loss of motivation in the series, I've decided to scrap the series and make a new YT series in collaboration with my cool friend. So what does a Skeep do with all these spare pony battles clogging up his Google Documents? He goes back to his roots and posts them on the wiki. Monster Kid vs Scootaloo yeaaah an Undertale battle for my MLP series. neat Beat http://picosong.com/QdtR/ Written by SkeepTieel and Eddie Scootaloo Prepare for a beatdown, ‘cause Scootaloo is here to school this kid whose greatest use to Frisk was being a footstool I’ll leave you to Waterfall in my flows that’s just 1 out of 3 So Scraggy should better CHECK himself before steppin’ to me I’ve a Heart Stronger Than Horses that would make Aaron flex out Don’t need your Free EXP, my scooting skill checks out Seems you’ve came in un-armed, with nothing but Cutie Re-Marks (ha!) I’m Asriel as it gets! You’re Show Stopped by Diamond Tiara Monster Kid Yeah, I’m disobedient, it’s ‘cause I’m not a handicapped chicken This reptilian’s quick to block the path of thick heads to kick in Yo, I’m giving you the boot and embracing your Love of Pain! Your Gast-ly perverts on Rule 34 leave me Shades of Gray Step forward to me? Dude, I’ll make you quiver anxiously ‘Cause man, your verse made me want to faceplant intentionally I’m throwing more shade when what I spit throws you under I have Undyne to protect me! This flightless Plane’s plain Tsunder Rainbow Dash I’ve got to hand it to you, kid, you sure are one to antagonize Your behaviour’s more puzzling than who you like to idolize I’m loyal and modest, you’re a fan of sushi who’s quite haughty No offense, this ain’t a battle ‘til this freshwater gets salty If you can’t handle the heat; ya should’ve picked a better idol I’ll beat this child and his hero who’s in unbridled denial I’ve got a Letter for Undyne, what I’ll address is plain and true When it comes to the toughest, Gerson’s a Tank compared to you Undyne NGAAHH! Get your own diss material! A Battle Against a True Hero Land hits perfected like Papyrus, send you flying through my window Brittle Gerson pony person, hibernated permanently Even the Flowey Fan Club sounds less sickening than you’ll ever be I spit Undying disses that leave you more burnt than how I cook Step into my neighbourhood and I’ll intimidate you more than Napstablook Compared to this salty hothead, Hotland I’d way prefer more than you How does it feel when kids represent your Element better than you do? We Bare Bears vs Rock Pie Sisters Written by SkeepTieel and Matthew (STOC) Beat http://picosong.com/83Pw/ Grizzly I’ve got this! Just one and the odds are still stacked against you When it comes to battling, we’ll be there to take down all three of you We bring raps like a picnic, you bring raps animals wouldn’t eat I’ll devour ya like pizza, but you’re only worth the backseat Panda Pass the mic Grizz, and I’ll leave these three crying to their mother We better Brother Up, in order to smother these rock lovers You can’t compare to our Tote Lives, so leaving this is a must Since it won’t take forty five man years to crush these rocks into dust Ice Bear Ice Bear spits pure poetry when pitted unprepared ‘gainst pebbles Ice Bear will heckle feral rebels ‘til these snowflakes don’t feel special This Ice Bear spits so feverishly, you could say Ice Bear’s spittin’ sickly You’re deemed so unimportant, you share a page on your wiki Marble Uh, you bet- Limestone Move it, punk! This is my turf and my win! You better find a way to shut that trap like the fridge you sleep in! I spit lyrical Holder’s Boulders and it’s way too much to handle You being brothers is as silly as being related to an Apple Marble I’ll speak for myself, these ‘primal beings’ are too underwhelming But seems we all need a Big Mac to keep our sanity from bending Sure we’re all not well-rounded, but all your edges are imperfect You’ll surely be Occupied when you’re sent deep underneath the surface Mmhm. Maud Spit some more fault lines, ‘cause you’ll be the one at fault Leave you more washed up and crushed that’ll you’ll just be pure salt More wildlife than domesticated that it just bewilders me I have rocks more interesting than this mix of me and Trixie Grizzly We’ll bring ya down when our rap’s weight gets to you when we’re finished Your use in the series is as important as your business Panda Dominate an Amish family, so to the Road you’d start to run But these rocks can’t really talk, they’re just as cushy as Miki-chan Ice Bear Keep running your one-liner lips and Ice Bear will rip them straight off Feeding Ice Bear a burger won’t help Ice Bear to go soft All We spit fire so hot, we’re sending you back to where you came from We see more of a diamond in the rough than you guys in Tom Limestone They say home is where the heart is, yours is structured rock to paper So let me unleash my rage and call me a Hearthbreaker Marble Sorry, but sneezing on the mic won’t really help you defeat me Not a Meme-Con or cute comp, in rap you need to be Grizzly Maud Sedimentary, hollow; your living space is more lively You three are all about as tasteful as rock soup could ever be You say you have it in the bag; I’ve got this simply in my pocket All We’ve shook this Ponypalooza- Maud ...or Rocked it, to be honest Marble Mmhm. Johnny Appleseed vs Applejack Written mostly by my friend named Kris. Helped by Zander Peers and SkeepTieel Beat http://picosong.com/KPd2/ Applejack YIHAA! Ready for your Last Roundup? Here´s the Mane Attraction! An “American Legend” ‘gainst an Equestrian legend ain't even a fraction! Applebuck Season, nursery rhyming rock gardens that left me stolid! I put your rhymes Pot-in-Pot, since they grow pothead solid! Generous? Kind? Simple, your ways are as kind as a Rarity Gem! Your legacy’s censorship’s like a tradition when it was Hem! Crazy Dave, It's time that I plant this zombie running Everfree! And I´ll call my bro to present your future, you´re past, see? Appleseed Who´s a silly alcoholic pony? Her name is Apple-Teeny! I found your Apples to the core, with a “Golden Delicious” Victory! Take ya back to the Stars light where you weren't a background character! Take a bite and chuck out yet another really bad ‘spitter’ Who can’t voice hard bars; while I spit them hard as my cider This horse’s hide better hide or go cry on the inside, liar Unlike myself, you don’t seem so down to earth, pony Cash cow who is treated like my 176-year-Old Tree! Applejack You're making a battle of bonkers but I´ll show y´all how the Apples won! Or I´ll turn it to a Sweet Apple Massacre, to the church run! Cranky´s Slice of Life was lonely even if he jumped the shark! Another Flim & Flam dead, just a walk through Appleseed Park! Appleseed This mare didn't do well to hide her mask of pure negation! Sis is Blooming as a McEntire Reb-ell for such Cyrus Inspiration! Your writers must have Spiky Trouble Shoes, like your family! Without Derpy you ain´t funny, that's the real element of Honesty! DHMIS vs MLP The intended finale for PvA. Disclaimer: This battle was written prior to DHMIS 6 so my choice for the final character doesn't really make sense Beat http://picosong.com/ECJe/ Written by SkeepTieel, Robotic Operating Apple, Austin Green, GIR 5 Life, TruthBrood, Anthony Perry, Zander Peers, Iamthelegion, Walkthroughepicness, Eddie and Jimmy Painter Twilight Welcome to Equestria! Show Stoppers to make your clocks stop Inflated ego-filled hot-aired heads like yours are surely ones to pop Pinkie Pie Your practical effects ruins any horror that it uptakes Cook your rhymes up like raw chicken and bake you like my cupcakes Rainbow Dash A race against the clock, but the results will be anticlimactic Wouldn’t waste ten seconds with you, I find more fun watching static Twilight You surely got us shocked, especially with your weird Padlock! All These clowns will be nothing than a wasteland 'cause these nursery rhymes are for Mock! Yellow Guy Wow, look, girl toys! They're lonelier than me You’ll really be needing HELP if you try to beat us DHI-emcees Bird Guy I’ll squish these pesky fillies and then eat them up for lunch Don’t even run away and cry, or these chicken’s I’ll have to munch Red Guy Stop mucking around, your personalities are wood stiff Looks like there’ll be more logs in the trash bin by the end of this All The gorey lore driven force that break these ponies To The Core Each time we beat you more and more to send you back to the drawing board Rarity There’s nothing tackier than what you call your digital fashion Applejack So end with this act, or we’ll knock you all the way to Manehattan Fluttershy You’re the real raw chickens, but I’d like to see you Cocka-try Rainbow Dash And we’ll be robbing Robin’s life when we take this to the skies! Pinkie Pie I’ll make that Pesky Birdie become cupcakes on this Part- Beat stops for a moment Nah, It`s not worthy... Twilight Sparkle We may be Little Ponies to you, Rarity But we ain’t afraid to get dirty All Stacking the hate with dead-lines. so cryptic messages we’d start crackin’ THIS IS IT! You're the less Ap-Pelling worst thing that could Happen! Bird Puppet You all spit Baked Bads! We can’t see any fashion behind Rarity’s door! Red Puppet These whines were a bore, I can’t stand them anymore, we’ll show you true gore Yellow Puppet We’ll make you our Minions, then serve these whinny whiners with oats Red Puppet Your Rule 34 is more appalling than your mistreatment of goats Bird Puppet We are going to miss this show, it’s watched by men without brains Yellow Puppet Then we’ll roast this marshmallow pony over King Malcom’s remains Wow. Red Puppet Those raps were pretty boring, Bird Puppet we don’t mean to be rude All But your fan creations are abominations, a weirder side of YouTube! Discord I could say the same about you but that would make too much sense You’ll need a “Kickstart” to your raps when I patronize this pamphlet Forget your shock factor, I petrify ponies ‘til they’re stiff and white But I’d love to see you try, so let’s put our creative differences aside Spitting blue as flu and create a little grimdark genocide I’m spreading more than just a Cough, though, better run away and hide This was a piece of cake, but I doubt you have the guts to deal with the hell that is myself But, why, why ruin a completely perfect portrait of yourself? Notepad Let's get creative! Not like your immoral pandemonium Grab a bucket filled with ink and shove it down your brain and cranium A tiny Glass of Water is your weight in gold and sprinkles So slow it down my friend, ‘cause your “friendship attempts” are fickle What can you see? If you open your mind, you’ll see your defeat So learn to take an inside joke, ‘cause your humor is set in concrete Your antics are like my facial expressions, never ever changing I could hardly call you an inspiration; you're uncreative like green and Changelings Chrysalis Go appease your king, sleaze, beating me will prove to be less than a breeze I’ll hex, perplex and slice this pesky bee like a piece of cheddar cheese I’m a criminal, subliminal individual, you’re naught but a butterfly, common Show you the downside of love, when I come at you faster than the Secretariat Comet Chrysalis disses with viciousness, you overdid the photosynthesis Once again skinning this caterpillar with my Canterlot dissidence This Day I’ll tell you that I’ll suck all your love to destroy When I deploy my Changelings, run back to your special one, Roy! Shrignold Tryna battle me? This lonely bug’s an amorphous travesty Your verse has more holes in it than you do in your anatomy Metamorphous aborted failure fried like her skin in the sun Your “invasion” is hardly a crisis; while your identity is one Wedded failure, Mrs Dead? We can understand what you’re feeling But compared to this ugly, weak freak, Michael seems more appealing This victory’s rigged, welcome to our cult, Mrs Shrig-alis Our only conditions is that you must most forcefully forfeit this Trixie You wish to challenge The Great Trixie? I'll school you in rhyme and magic, I'm sure that the loss of all of your lives in this duel will be abruptly tragic Rapping you is time misused, my win’s a hat-trick I’ll produce So it’s Time to Boast Bust you, but you’ve already got some screws loose You’re jealous, ‘cause it seems better logic gets you pissed This unicorn’s gifted; while you’re just like a cheap birthday gift I can make this clock a Grandfather without needing Snips and Snails I’m out, I don't have time for these unbearable major fails Tony the Talking Clock There's not enough time for me to stand that limerick Fluttershy, grow up and quit that timorous gimmick You're running out of time I suggest you lose quicker Rainbow Dash, be honest, you're just a flank licker You don’t fool me; your magic tricks needs work on their deception Don’t be stupid, friendship’s just a construct of human perception Tell Applejack this is cereal business, Trix are for kids, you’ll get smoked When Tony pours a grrreat load of oats down your throat Princess Luna You’ve been graced with the presence of the Princess of the Night Against mannequins that wouldn’t even startle Fluttershy I’m truly a Night Mare, though I’ve turned the other cheek Make this colt’s cult love me, like his name was Pipsqueak!- Gilbert DJ, spin the beat, just like how I spin around Make an April Fool out of you without making a sound I get you've been banished to the moon, but please calm down I'll teach you a lesson on how to turn that frown all the way rou- Nightmare Moon You insentient foals! How dare you interrupt me! What an error to participate in this event so buggy You dropped the bar for your planet, while I raise the moon up high I reckon you’re a bit jealous, I’m the Princess of the Night I’ve stepped up my Luna Game, so it’s best if you forfeit Have you glitched and screaming and leave your bodies distorted You’re just Flying in Circles; my rap’s gravity is limitless My door leads to success; and I don’t need to repeat this Colin the Computer Hello, my name’s Colin, a computery guy Computing this bouts results with a blink of my eye. Results: You’re the type to be banished to the blood moon I'll need some info from you, my raps will pop this blue balloon Go back to "horn play" with your sissy! You can't diss me! Your rhymes miss me! Hands of missy! ...DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE! It seems that Loony and her Pals will face a true fright! ‘gainst Sloan’s Pro Puppet army. Just call THIS your Nightmare Night! Can Are you desperate? Cancellations where you’re headin’! (Doo-doo-do-do-do) You’re even worse than your fandom! Meat Starting beef with meat? That will make your teeth go all grey! No unhonest rumors will compare to the outcome of this fray Both You’re a “nightmare” to stand! We “can” not take these lun-y kiddie toys One joke later and your fans are still middle aged boys! Fridge Your rhyme scheme seems to need some healthier alternatives We’ll turn these horses into glue, throw them out like garbage Diamond Tiara I’m certainly “Filthy Rich”, but I’m most definitely not garbage! Discarding devious scraps of food that make the rich like us go starving! Silver Spoon This Silver Spoon’s ‘bout to blow off your lid, but it seems you were born with it So don’t talk about “fancy show-offs” when you are ones, you hypocrites Spoon/Tiara We’re royalty with loyalty here to Spoon-feed you the essential: TOP STORY! Best thing since sliced bread? You winning is Confidential! Babs No spelling mistakes could match the accent of your ignorant selves I’m raining on your parade; no cliffhanger to know that you fell King Sombra Corrupted; I’m toxic; locked in; mics; I rock them Plan’s to control all of Equestria and there’s no way you will stop it My heart’s pure crystal, while your gravelly core just fuels my rage Haunt Crystal Ponies to this day while your fame is fading away King Malcolm Enough of your dabbling for I’ll leave you in shambles Thou must feed me gravel, or my anger shall unravel You’ve haven’t needed to prop yourself up, but the tables have been turned As the scene closes for the credits, my legacy shall always burn ???: (MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY) Lord Tirek I am the centaur of attention, a godly entity You’re just a janitor who smells of dead rats and gasoline You’re reluctant on abducting me, I intimidate ‘til you cease to function Is he friend or is he foe? Doesn’t matter, I’m a god of destruction Failed Snuff film director posers ain’t even close to being horror I damn you to Tartarus, where you’ll find true pain and torture Sporadic spastic hacks won’t even dare to hold a hammer You’re about to be Ti-rekt, and your manner fuels my anger Money Man This Mortal’s Kombat method sucks, go back to your brother Scorpan So, fuck off, Kneesocks, or meet this garbage man’s garbage can I’ll show you a twist when you’re tied down in your dad’s basement You got banished by Skittle magic, then sent back to containment Demented tongue twister twisted, you’re not an a grade wiz-kid Heckling ponies with lack of friendship…? Oh, I’m so threatened! So, feeling unlucky? Check the date: June the 19th (eeee) There’s many lessons to learn, but you’re not invited to the party Not Written Battles Sweeney Todd vs Pinkamena Diane Pie (Ponypasta Royale) Ponypastas vs Anything: Pinkamena vs Sweeney Fluttershy's Lullaby vs Hypno's Lullaby Rarity's New Dress vs Ed Gein Apple Peeler vs Leatherface Rainbow Factory vs Dr Bright The Experiments of Twilight Sparkle vs Dr Alphys Beat http://picosong.com/APxh/ Only lyrics written: Apple Peeler I’m spitting the sickest disses that’ll burn through your thick Leatherface Can’t get through my core when I obtain more masks for this masquerade No need for cannibalistic pastries when I eat your flesh like a virus Rarity’s knows what up, but Mr Leatherface ain’t that stylish Leatherface Let's hitch-hike up the ratings by taking this Southern It's a Texas Chainsaw Massacre though I bring it in sullen You took down a Derpy messup, that's nothing big about that Supposed to be horrorcore? You still get bronies to Applejack You really can't sew, can barely stitch together a verse I'm sure you'd try to rope me in but you don't get what hurts Chainsaw lines are really cutting, I'll have you with a hook Here's the Shocking Truth: I could never fear this sook Joseph Stalin vs Starlight Glimmer Beat http://picosong.com/hSrX/ Starlight You’re steppin’ in Our Town, I present equality abundant It seems a talentless bare-flank is my puppet like his fake governments Spare me your sentimental nonsense, this Mayor’s sure to leave a Marx Had more impact than your Bolshevik wrecks in a two episode story arc I’m known for dissing the dissident, what I’m spittin’s harsher than discipline Shine bright than Star-light, fright like a shadow in the Twilight, while your future’s looking grim - So ill-tempered and self-centered, yet others do your dirty work Stalin - So let me take the lead and release a Cold War in your wasteland See this warfare take effect once you’re left more pale than your residents If you weren’t granted mercy, let’s see how you’d Amend your Fences Starlight Oh, how unintelligent are you, even thinking of trying to compete For all your verse you tried so hard, but is filled with ego-filled deceit What differs our similarities and sameness is your saneness Authority you usurped and wasted, then this sadist became nameless Stalin Seem so eager to flee from here, but you’re cuffed in to stop Russian As punishment, I’ll leave you muffled out with your own muffins shoved in Seen more devious plans made by this dimwit from Sunset Shimmer - Celestia vs Ra nothing for this battle was ever made except for this pretty cool beat lol http://picosong.com/AssS/ Category:Blog posts